Prince Charming
by Haiti2013
Summary: Mindy is finally getting over Josh, but the whole ordeal has her depressed about any future relationships she might have. Danny doesn't like to see Mindy so upset and is willing to do anything to make her happy, which may cause him to step out of his comfort zone once or twice...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so I am definitely appreciative of any reviews good or bad but, please be gentle :) I may continue if requested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Mindy Project...**

* * *

Mindy stared silently out her window. Being this quiet wasn't usual for her, in fact she felt sort of out of place not trolling through the halls for the latest gossip with Shauna or trying to understand the weirdness that is Morgan. But then again she wasn't feeling like her usual self. After the entire fiasco with Josh at their, no, _her_ Christmas party, Mindy really just wanted to keep to herself. Every time she put herself out there, every time she was willing to give a guy a shot, they would do something to ruin it and she would always feel horrible in the end. It was almost enough to make her swear off men forever, but not quite. Yet she would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't been seriously considering it. When would she find that Prince Charming that would finally make kissing all these frogs worth it?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny couldn't think of anything to say. He knew that he should go talk to her, but he didn't want to intrude on her personal space. She was in a really delicate place right now and he just didn't want to say the wrong thing and possibly set off the tears. He really couldn't bear to see her cry, mainly after seeing her so depressed after they had found out the truth about that jerk Josh. It still angered him to think about that bum. How dare he be so deceitful and manipulative? Especially to Mindy. She is so sweet and cheerful; she sees the bright side to everything, even if it borders on annoying sometimes. Taking advantage of her would be like cheating a child out of their Halloween candy, it's just wrong. Danny slowly walked to the doorway of her office and peeked inside. She was staring out her window. She looked so calm and beautiful. Danny smiled as she brushed some hair away from her face, allowing her full brown eyes a clear view of the city rushing outside her. He mimicked her as she slowly bit on her lower lip. He could tell that she was thinking about something, but what? Suddenly her body shifted as she slowly turned around to face him.

"Hey Danny, can I help you?" Mindy asked. She didn't seem annoyed but was definitely wondering why he had been standing there so long.

"Um, well I…I wanted to make sure that you…you seemed kind of…you know…" He tried not to look too awkward as he fumbled with his words. Talking about feelings was never his strong suit and it was weird trying to get Mindy to talk about hers, she's usually updating him on every emotion she experiences throughout the day whether he wanted to hear it or not. Mindy chuckled as her colleague tried to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm fine Danny, thanks for asking. I just think it might take me a little time to get over this, you know. I really liked Josh and everything was just going so well. Too well I guess, sometimes I wonder if I even deserve someone to love me. I suppose I'm just unlovable," she sighed. Even though he knew it was because of the depressing mood she was in, Danny didn't like to hear her talk like that. She was completely lovable, at least to him. She just had to stop picking the wrong guys. She had to find guys who were interested in the same things she was, maybe on the same career track as her and even quite possibly working in the same building she did…

"Well that's just stupid. You're plenty lovable."

"Uh thanks?"

"No, I'm serious. You're life is like one of those horrible movies you keep rambling on about. The girl doesn't meet the right guy at first but then Leonardo Di Caprio or Tom Hanks shows up and then she knows she's found love."

"First of all, those movies are genius and secondly, thank you Danny, but I can't keep kidding myself. There has to be a reason none of my relationships work out. I'm not in my twenties anymore; I can't go out to clubs and bars every night with the hopes of finding someone. I'm always here working and as I get older it is only going to get worse, if I don't meet my soul mate soon it is practically destined that I am going to end up alone."

"Well maybe you should stop looking for your 'soul mate' in bars and clubs. In case you haven't noticed, a lot of douches hang out there and you deserve better than that."

"Do I? Because in case you haven't noticed, I only seem to be able to attract jerks and guys who are "afraid of commitment," at least if it involves me…"

"Ok, Mindy stop. You are beautiful, smart, successful, and you can be funny sometimes. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Cut yourself some slack ok, so Josh wasn't your Prince Charming. Some guy will be and trust me when he finds out what he's won; he will never want to do anything to risk losing you." Mindy stared at him so intently after he finished, Danny was scared that she might have figured him out. He held his breath.

"Can be funny sometimes? What does that even mean? I am HILARIOUS, Daniel. People are always telling me like all the time that I should be a standup comedian and I'm like no, I'm too busy being a doctor, which usually gets me another laugh. So I would recheck that "sometimes" Danny because you are obviously mistaken." Danny smiled.

"Yea I guess." Mindy stood up and started ushering him towards the door.

"Oh my god, seriously? I can't even take this right now. You need to get out of my office, I have work to do or maybe I'll write a standup routine and prove to you how funny I am, I don't know. Anything could happen." He was almost out of the room until he quickly turned around so that his face would be literally inches away from hers. He stared into her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"You're right. Anything could happen." Mindy chuckled nervously while blushing slightly.

"I'm right? Wow, what's gotten into you?" Danny then realized that this distance from her, he could properly appreciate the scent of her perfume. Vanilla. Mindy slightly stepped back. "Dr. Castellano, are you okay?" Oh god, she called him doctor, he must have really freaked her out. He tried to regain her composure.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just got to get back to work. Glad to see your feeling better." Mindy offered him a small smile.

"Yea, I guess I am. Thanks for that."

"No problem." He replied in his best apathetic voice as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mindy slowly closed her door as she watched him head back to his own office. Before she could lock it, Morgan rushed in.

"Hey sexy, I need to talk to you." He declared. Mindy stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, I mean Mindy. Dr. Mindy? No wait, Dr. Lahiri, may I speak to you please?"

"Go ahead, Morgan," she laughed.

"Ok, so I know you've been in a funk since this whole 'Boyfriend was cheating on you with another girl, but was really cheating on her with you-Christmas party thing'-"

"Is that what you're calling it? Ok, let's not make that a thing," she interrupted.

"Anyway, we wanted you to feel better and since we have the day off tomorrow, we were thinking that you should come with us to Coney Island!"

"Wait, we don't have the day off tomorrow," she answered, skeptically.

"Oh right, I'm going to need to take tomorrow off. I think I'm coming down with something," he said as he suddenly broke out into a fit of coughs.

"You know it's not really smart to lie about an illness to a doctor."

"Come on Mindy, I really deserve this and more importantly, you need this." Mindy stared at him for a minute and then caved.

"Okay, sure."

"Yes! Hey guys, she said yes!" He shouted into the lobby. Mindy laughed to the sound of cheers erupting from outside her door. "Thanks Mindy, you should get some work done, we have a busy day tomorrow" Morgan smiled as he walked out her office and closed her door. Mindy smiled as she sat at her desk. Come to think of it she was actually excited at the thought of taking tomorrow off, but she had to do something first.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny sat in his office wondering if he should head back to Mindy's office. He felt like they hadn't left on the best terms, but it wasn't always easy to tell with her. Why couldn't it ever be simple? Did she always have to be so complicated? But it wasn't all bad; it was her enthusiasm and complexity that drew him to her in the first place. It's just time like these when he didn't know what she thought of him that worried him a little. It was almost like she was purposefully ignoring him, like she didn't even think of him as a possibility for….no, he couldn't go down this road again. He couldn't waste any more time thinking about the beautiful Indian woman, last time he ended up spending the whole day among his thoughts and fantasies, no work got done. It was his job to keep this business a float and now was the time to get back to work. On that note, his phone began ringing – it was Mindy.

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hey Danny, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Working, same as you."

"About that…wouldn't you rather come with me to Coney Island?"

"Just you and me? Like a date?"

"Oh, ha ha, when I said 'me', I meant the entire floor. We should take the day off, you know, promote interoffice bonding! Wait, why would it be a date? Do you want to date me Dr Castellano?"

"No, that wouldn't be professional. Just like skipping work wouldn't be professional."

"Oh come on Dan, please! You know February is usually a busy month with vaccinations and stuff, we deserve to rest up before that."

"Why don't you guys just go?"

"Because it wouldn't be the same without you." Danny perked up a little.

"Really?"

"Yes. I would miss you. We all would miss you, you know after we got over how much fun we were having and how you would just complain." Danny ignored her last comment and just focused on her first couple of words. _I would miss you._

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Yes! This is awesome Danny! You won't regret it I promise," she exclaimed.

"Alright, I hope you're right."

"Aren't I always?" she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a complete waste of time," said Danny, as he, Mindy and the rest of the office passed through Coney Island's entrance.

"Oh, come on, we just got here," replied Mindy.

"And I already know that this is a waste of time, we should go back to work." He turned around and started to search for his employees, but they had already dispersed themselves around the park. They really shouldn't be wasting time like this; there was work to be done.

"Oh no you don't!" Mindy grabbed his arm and led him deep into the amusement park. "We are here to have fun and you aren't going to ruin it with your sick work obsession, just relax."

"It's not my fault that this place is terrible!"

"Then why did you agree to come?" asked Mindy. She stared at him so intently that he almost told her the real reason he decided to miss work today.

"Because I…well I-"

"Mindy! Is that you?" shouted a painfully familiar voice. She and Danny turned to see Josh walking toward them with a smile on his face. Mindy froze as Danny positioned himself in front of her defensively.

"What do you want, buddy?" he snapped at Josh. Josh raised an eyebrow at him and snickered.

"I wanted to talk to the pretty lady, chief." He then shifted his attention to Mindy. "Now if you would please remove your human shield?" he asked, gesturing at Danny's doctor barricade.

"No way, pal!" Mandy put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"It's okay," she told him. "I can handle this. Why don't you get a hot dog or something?"

"That's right the adults are talking, go get a snack Danny boy," smiled Josh. Danny was about to answer but Mindy beat him to it.

"You don't talk to him that way! In fact, don't talk to him at all and if you could extend that courtesy to me, that would be wonderful. I don't know who you think you are that after that stunt you pulled at my house you could just waltz back into my life. Well you can't, so good bye." Now was her time to make a dramatic exit, but Josh grabbed her arm and held her there.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you; I really didn't mean to hurt you. My ex-girlfriend and I were drifting apart, but she kept thinking of ways to keep me there like our dog when got sick, she knew I couldn't just leave him. Then, I met you and I was happy and I wanted to break up with her, I really did, it's just the time was never right."

"Ex-girlfriend?" she asked quietly. Josh smiled.

"Of course, I immediately broke up with her in hopes that you might want to give us a second chance, but you would never answer my calls. I was beginning to get so desperate that I was going to buy this place and offer it to you as a part of my apology."

"You were going to buy me Coney Island?" she squealed. Danny cleared his throat, he really didn't like where this conversation was heading. He could not let this Josh guy get back in Mindy's life. It was a huge deal for him to _come _Coney Island, how could he ever compete with someone who could buy her the park? Mindy turned to look at him.

"Are you okay? I have some cough drops in my purse." Danny looked at her incredulously, she looked like all her anger with Josh had been forgotten, she was actually smiling. How dare she look so happy?

"No, I don't need your dumb cough drops."

"They're not dumb, they're cherry flavored," she smiled. "It's like a party in your mouth."

"Whatever, what I am confused about is how you can even be talking to this guy."

"I have changed," interjected Josh. "I ruined something good and I want to fix that," he continued staring at Mindy. She released a small sigh.

"You've changed? In what, a few weeks? Yea, right. Oh come on, tell me you aren't buying this bull, Mindy."

"Well I don't know, people can change," she answered shyly.

"This guy broke your heart! He cheated on you! How can you just forgive that?!"

"That was in the past Daniel. I'm a different man now," retorted Josh.

"Here we go with the 'I've changed again'. I don't care if the pope signed you off himself, it's BS and you know it. And if you think I am just going to step aside and let you hurt Min again, you are sadly mistaken. Where do you get the gall anyway? Buying her an amusement park? Do you think that's what she needs? A guy who's just going to buy her things when life gets tough? No, she needs a man. A man who loves her for her, a man that isn't afraid to fight with her or for her because he knows in the end they will always love each other, a man who is willing to make a complete ass out of himself to make her smile." Danny looked at Mindy and she smiled back at him, she had forgotten just how sweet he could be.

"I could be that man," replied Josh. Mindy turned to look at him.

"Really?" she asked. "You would do that for me?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, obviously he's lying."

"No, I'm not," said Josh, as he grabbed Mindy's hand and stared deep into her eyes. "I am simply a boy, standing in front of girl asking her to love him." Mindy couldn't deny that she swooned a little bit. Danny's frown deepened.

"I'm pretty sure; the girl's supposed to say that part. Come on, Mindy, you brought me to this stupid place the least you could do is show me why you chose it." He really wanted to leave, just a few more stupid quotes from those horrible movies will have Mindy running back to that guy, and he had to get her out of there.

"Uh, sure," she agreed, but then Josh began to lean in so close that when he talked she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Please don't go," he whispered. Mindy was beginning to feel extremely weak kneed at the moment, Josh's cologne seemed to waft up to her nose, and he smelled so alluring.

"Well, you could join us?" she offered.

"What!?" asked Danny angrily.

"I would love to," smiled Josh before slowly kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Ok hold up," scowled Danny, as he interjected himself in between them. "None of that. You will not be touching her anymore."

"Uh, I think I can speak for myself," Mindy claimed.

"You heard the lady," said Josh.

"You know what, fine! Do whatever you want!"

"I will. That was kind of the point. Why are you being so weird?" she asked.

"Why are you being so stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid."

"Well then, stop being stupid."

"I'm not the one whose wife left them." Danny was speechless for a moment, so was Mindy. She knew that she had crossed the line, but he was being so dense and irritating. She knew that she couldn't rush back into a relationship with Josh, but where did he get off treating her like a little girl. She could look out for herself.

"Why are you even tolerating this jerk?" sighed Danny.

"You're the only one being a jerk here, Danny."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't need your 'protecting', I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions."

"Friends help each other, that's what I'm trying to do."

"Last time I checked you cared about me the same way you cared for a desk lamp. Why don't you intervene in its love life?"

"It's my job to stop you from making dumb decisions."

"And who gave you that job?"

"Me! Since you happen to making a lot of brainless choices lately."

"Really? Well, then I guess you're fired!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Mindy grabbed Josh's arm and lead him toward some of the attractions. Danny just stood there – alone. He stood there for a moment watching her disappear into the crowd and then he decided to follow her; he couldn't leave her alone with him. Yet, he felt like hitting his head against a wall. Why was she so infuriating?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, please keep them coming :)**

**So here's chapter three, I hope you like it!**

* * *

So yesterday was a total bust! That whole Coney Island thing didn't work out the way Danny had planned at all; he knew they shouldn't have gone. Now, not only were they behind on their work, but Mindy had ended up spending most of the day with Josh, while he basically became a stalker and watched them all day. She didn't seem to want to spend the day with just him at all, she was much to busy with _Josh_. Not that Danny wanted to spend time alone with her anyway, or did he? It was just that he would have probably enjoyed his time there more if she would have stayed closer to him then Josh. Was that jealousy? No, of course not. Danny Castellano didn't get jealous, right? He hated thinking about it; it was all just too confusing. At least now they were in the office, away from that ridiculously rich lawyer guy. What did Mindy see in him anyway? And how dare she end up calling him the jerk? He was only trying to help! _Well, I guess calling her stupid really didn't help, maybe I should apologize. But,_ _why should I apologize for telling the truth? How could she not see through his ruse? I know she's feeling vulnerable, but there are plenty more guys. She shouldn't have to settle. Maybe I should go tell her? Oh, and say what? Mindy you're amazing and you deserve someone nicer, someone more in love with you, someone more like me? Yea, then when she's done laughing, I'll end up alone AND humiliated. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I think it's a bloody terrible idea," claimed Dr. Jeremy Reed.

"I agree," declared Shauna as she filed her nails.

"Really? I mean one date can't be that bad," said Mindy. They were sitting in her office discussing Josh. Mindy actually had a good time with him at Coney Island yesterday; she had forgotten how much she missed him. She knew that she couldn't just throw herself back into a relationship but that didn't mean she should completely shut him out.

"What does Dr. Castellano think about you and Josh?" asked Shauna. Mindy looked at her.

"He isn't happy about it, but when is that guy ever happy about anything. Besides it's none of his business because it doesn't concern him," she answered. Shauna shot a quick glance at Jeremy; Mindy thought it looked like they were sharing something. "What was that?" she demanded.

"Nothing, love," said Jeremy. "It's just that we are worried about you, we ALL are." Mindy laid herself down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling so she could think clearer.

"I know," she sighed. "I just don't want to be alone."

"Aw, you're not alone Dr. L. You have us," said Shauna.

"And I'm always available if you need me," winked Jeremy.

"Thanks guys, but you know that's not what I meant."

"I know Dr. L, but just because you feel a little alone right now doesn't mean it's forever," explained Shauna. "Don't go running into the arms of guys you know are clearly wrong for you."

"So what I am I supposed to do, just wait?" asked Mindy. Shauna shrugged.

"Give it a try. Maybe while you're waiting, your Prince Charming will find you." Mindy looked at Jeremy.

"What do you think?"

"I agree with Shauna, you need to relax and take some time out. But remember if you need any company while waiting, I'm always here,' he smiled. Shauna elbowed him.

"She needs to be alone right now, as in, without you."

"Hey, I'm not suggesting anything serious. A little fun never hurt anyone."

"That's just it," realized Mindy. "I'm not looking for fun anymore, I want something serious. I want my happy ending."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny walked over to her office and knocked on the door before entering anyway.

"Hey do you want to have lunch?" he asked. He only expected to see Mindy but happened to be greeted by two additional faces.

"You're asking me to lunch?" questioned Mindy.

"That sounds excellent," replied Jeremy, getting up and looking at Danny. "I am ravished. Where are we going?" Danny stared at him silently. He hadn't really meant to invite all of them. He desperately glanced at Shauna, who seemed to receive the message.

"Chipotle," she said, answering Jeremy. "Me, you, Morgan and Betsy, let's go." She got up and started heading him out the door.

"But what about Mindy and Danny?" he asked.

"Yea, what about us? I want to go to Chipotle, they're burritos are delicious," said Mindy.

"Sorry Dr. L, we're going for this four person special thing they're having today, maybe next time," Shauna said quickly as she finally dragged Jeremy out of the room and closed the door. Danny really had to remember to give Shauna a raise. He stood in silence as Mindy stared up at him from the floor.

"So…lunch?" he asked. Mindy picked herself from the floor and sat in her desk chair.

"You still want to go? It'll be just us," she said.

"Is that going to be a problem? Or can you not handle being alone with me?" Mindy laughed.

"Ha! No not even a little."

"No? Are you sure?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I know how you feel about me."

"And what how is that exactly?"

"Well you are constantly staring at me. Especially when I wear my t-shirts."

"Yea sure, grandpa. I don't have any feelings for you. You probably have feelings for me, which is why you stalked me and Josh yesterday."

"First of all we were on an office trip; we were supposed to stay together, and nobody was getting lost on my watch. Secondly, you were the one who was running off with that loser and none of us wanted to see you get hurt. Thirdly, I am like six years older than you."

"Seven."

"Whatever. Are you ready for lunch or not?"

"Are you?" she scoffed.

"Are you?"

"Are you?"

"This is not productive."

"You're right," she agreed. "Maybe we should just forget it."

"No!" he said a little louder than he should of. Mindy raised an eyebrow. "I mean, we can't forget lunch…it's the most important meal of the day."

"I thought that was breakfast."

"I missed breakfast. I need food now; a man shouldn't go this long without eating."

"Then why don't you just go without me?"

"Why are you being so difficult? I am trying to be nice."

"Well you're failing – horribly."

"Let's just go."

"I'm not even hungry." Then as if on cue, her stomach growled – loudly. Danny flashed her a crooked smile.

"Sounds like you're lying. Come on, it'll be my treat."

"You're paying? Why didn't you say so?" Mindy asked as she got up and headed out the door. "Let's go." Danny rolled his eyes but smiled as he closed the door on his way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mindy laughed at Danny's joke. She couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying this lunch date or whatever it was. They were in a restaurant not too far from the office. It was nice and not too overcrowded so people could have conversations at a normal voice volume. Danny was being the perfect gentleman, he hadn't made a single joke at her expense since they got here and he even pulled out her chair when she was going to sit down. Mindy thought that kind of chivalry only existed in the movies. The only downside was that he refused to recognize the phenomenal quality of her favorite movies. He just didn't get it, romantic comedies are not only for pleasure but they also teach women how their men should treat them and not to settle for anything less. That's why she loved and never tired of watching them, especially her favorites.

"How can you possibly still be excited at the chance to watch another one of your stupid movies again? Wasn't twenty enough?" he asked.

"_Sleepless in Seattle_ isn't stupid, it's a classic. You would understand if you had actually seen it, you have to watch it with me."

"Uh, why would I do that?"

"Because you love me and it would make me super happy," said Mindy, batting her eyelashes. Danny froze up for a second before releasing a nervous chuckle.

"Um, I don't…it's like…why would…" he babbled nervously. Mindy laughed.

"Chillax, Castel-lameo. I was just messing with you, but not about _Sleepless in Seattle_. One never jokes about Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks. Never," she finished staring seriously at Danny.

"Fine, I'll watch the movie with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but only to show you the difference between those prettied up Hollywood phonies and a real man."

"I take it you're the 'real man'."

"Yes ma'am. Now when are we watching this thing?"

"We could watch this magnificent _movie_, tomorrow at my place around eight?"

"Sounds like a date, um, I mean plan." Mindy laughed.

"Yea, sure." She stared at him silently for a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, what if-" Then her pager went rang.

"What were you wondering?" She waved him off.

"It was nothing. Apparently my patient's in labor, I have got to go." She began to pack up her purse and stand up.

"Go, I'll pay and meet you there."

"Ok thanks. And Danny?" she asked before she left the table.

"Yes?"

"I actually had a good time eating lunch with you. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, I had a nice time too. We should do this again."

"Yea," she smiled. "We should."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four :) **

**It's kind of long (sorry about that!) and I hope you enjoy it. **

**I'd also like to thank you guys for sending in reviews and please keep them coming, they really mean a lot to me.**

** It would also be cool if you guys messaged me about the story and where you think it should go, ****because I'm kind of stuck.**

**Ok, I'm done talking now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night, around eight, Danny stood at the steps leading to Mindy's house. They had had such a great time at lunch that he decided to show up at her home and see if they could continue it, possibly leading down a more romantic road. _Whoa, Castellano. Don't get ahead of yourself; she has to let you in first. _He walked up the steps and stood in front of the door. _Why am I even doing this? Our date/movie plan thing is tomorrow, what if she has plans? Then I'll look like an idiot and she'll definitely know that something is up. But she didn't mention anything at lunch and I could always say that I needed to talk to her about the practice. _Danny nodded to himself and knocked on the door. He heard the click of high heels as someone ran to answer the door.

"You're early," Mindy smiled as she opened the door.

"Wow" breathed Danny as he caught sight of her. He took a minute to take her appearance in; she was wearing a short, form-fitting black dress that showed a generous amount of cleavage but wasn't too revealing. Her high heels really helped accentuate her body's curves, especially her thighs. Her hair fell gently on her shoulders and her make-up was lightly done. "You look nice," he smiled. "I didn't know you were getting all dolled up for me." Mindy's smile disappeared as she scoffed and headed back into her home.

"You wish. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Didn't we have that whole movie thing today?"

"You got to check your appointment book, grandpa. That's tomorrow night."

"Really? I could have sworn…well do you want to do something today? You're already dressed up and everything."

"Um, no. I'm pretty tired; I think I'm going to bed. You should go." Danny looked at her skeptically.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Then why did you act like you were expecting someone when you opened the door?"

"Pizza delivery?" she offered.

"So what is this? Do you usually get this dressed up for the pizza guy?" he asked, gesturing at her appearance.

"What? He could have been cute," she answered nervously. Danny wasn't buying it but she apparently wanted to keep whatever she was doing a secret. So he decided to break the "Hopefully, you were testing out outfits for tomorrow night," he smirked.

"Yea right, this isn't for you." Danny furrowed his eye brows.

"Then who is it for?" Mindy froze and stared down at her fingers.

"Um…well, what? Can't a girl just dress up even if she has nowhere to go? You know, to just feel pretty?"

"I guess, I mean you look amazing," he said hesitantly. He didn't believe her, she was obviously going somewhere. But she sounded so fragile that he didn't want to call her out on it just yet. She looked at him with her soft brown eyes.

"Really? Because I've been feeling so ugly and old and it just—what am I doing? You don't care." Danny moved closer to her and was resisting the temptation to grab her hand.

"I didn't say that."

"Well you don't. Do you? Have I passed the desk lamp stage of our relationship?" He smiled.

"Yes, ok. I care for you more than a stupid desk lamp. Are you happy now?" She squealed and hugged him.

"Yes! I'm happy," she smiled. After getting over the initial shock, he reciprocated the hug. Her lavender perfume was intoxicating, if it was up to him, he would never let go. But good things don't last forever; Mindy slowly pulled away from the hug and looked him in the eyes. Danny was fighting a terrible urge to kiss her. _Oh, screw it! _He leaned in close to her, she looked like she was on the same page but just before their lips grazed each others, she stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, you had an eyelash," he said as he gently removed on from her eye. He tried not to look too embarrassed. Mindy seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Danny, the truth is -"she started but then there was a knock on her door.

"I got it," he said grateful to whoever was there. He didn't think he could bear to hear the end of Mindy's sentence. He opened the door to find Josh standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I have a date with Mindy," Josh declared smiling.

"You do?"

"I do." Danny turned around to face Mindy.

"Well does he?"

"Well yes, I agreed to go out with him tonight."

"So you lied to me?" Mindy nodded slightly.

"I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Of course you did! I mean do you know how stupid and pathetic this is Mindy?! You don't have to resort to this."

"What if I do?! You said it yourself; I'm not getting any younger! I'm running out of options. Josh wants me and right now, he's the only one."

"Other men want you…" Danny claimed quietly.

"Yea for one night stands and booty calls. I'm tired of that, I want someone I can have a future with, have a family with, and grow old with." _I could do that,_ thought Danny. _I would love to make you my wife and grow old with you. I love you, why can't you see that? Dammit Castellano, she can't read your mind. Just tell her. _But Danny could only stare at her.

"You wouldn't understand," sighed Mindy. "You should just go." She began to walk past him towards Josh but Danny grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes.

"I do understand and I'm not leaving."

"If the lady wants to leave," began Josh walking towards them. "Then I suggest you let go."

"I suggest you go to hell," answered Danny.

"Mindy? Are you going to let him talk to me that way?" Mindy kept staring into Danny's eyes, like she was searching for something. "Mindy? Mindy!" Josh's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you coming or what?"

"I…I don't know." Danny smiled.

"You don't know?" questioned Josh. "Do you know how much I spent on this date? Getting the reservations for the restaurant alone costs me a couple hundred dollars! You know I don't have to be here, there are plenty more like you! Any of them would be lucky to be where you are and none of them would take me for granted." Mindy spun so fast to face him that strands of her hair ended up smacking Danny's face. She marched over to Josh and glared at him.

"What did you say?!" she demanded angrily. Josh shrank back a little.

"It's just that I really want this to work out. I've really missed you and I know you feel the same. I can't believe you would be willing to throw our second chance because Castel-lame-o over there is planting false doubts in your mind. He's obviously in love you and wants to have you to himself," he said as he rested his arms on her shoulders. "You can't blame me for being a little bit jealous, especially when your friends are always trying to keep us apart."

"First of all you don't call him that, only I call him that," said Mindy, still angry. "Secondly, I chose to go out with you, because I wanted to and I make my own decisions. So don't make up stuff about people being in love with me or whatever. It's lying and it's rude. But now I am seriously reconsidering even giving you a chance because it looks like you haven't changed at all. Yes, you're still super hot and rich." Danny cringed. "But you're still a jerk who thinks I'm replaceable and I deserve better." She smiled at Danny and he smiled back. Josh's hands began to tighten around Mindy.

"I will not lose you to this idiot. You will come with me!" He began to guide her toward the door.

"Let go of me!"

"Just come with me, you'll love it, I know it. I spent so much money! You will enjoy yourself." Mindy struggled to release herself from Josh's grasp. Danny placed his body in the doorway.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Josh held on to Mindy and snickered.

"And who's going to stop me? You?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Come on guy, do you really think that if she 'deserves' better than me, she's going to settle for you? You're crush isn't just obvious, it's creepy grandpa." Danny tried to keep his eyes off Mindy and glare at Josh.

"It doesn't matter what you think or what I think for that matter. Only she matters and right now she doesn't want to be with you and that's good enough for me."

"Oh, you don't want to mess with me dude. I have taken the finest Tae Kwon Do lessons money can buy, so I suggests that you just move your wimpy doctor face out of my way."

"Hey, I work out to. I have an AB roller in my office."

"Give it up man; you are going to lose this fight, and lose the girl - just like you lost your wife." Danny didn't have any real control over what happened next. It must have been a mix of his anger and animal instincts, but he attacked Josh – like literally attacked him. He couldn't really remember it all but what he knew for sure was that a feeling of anger had surged through him and then he charged at Josh and swung. The next thing he knew his opponent was crouching on the floor nursing an extremely bloody nose.

"I am going to kill you," claimed Josh as he rose to attack Danny.

"No you are not," asserted Mindy as she stood between the two. She quickly thought about how this situation totally made her Bella from Twilight – stopping two hot guys from tearing each other apart for the chance to be with her. What was she saying? Only Josh kind of liked her, Danny was only protecting his manhood or something like that, but it didn't matter. She was going to put an end to it.

"Babe move, I have to get back at this guy," said Josh.

"No, what you have to do is leave." She grabbed him by the arm and started pushing him out the door.

"Don't do this! I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you," he quoted. Mindy wanted to stay strong but she faltered a little. Danny rolled his eyes, not this again. "Do you remember watching that movie?"

"Yes…" she answered quietly.

"And remember how you promised to be the Frances Houseman to my Johnny Castle?"

"That was in the past Josh."

"But I love you Mindy! You…complete me."

"You know your lying isn't nearly as effective with a black eye and a nose gushing blood. I would have a doctor look at that by the way, like right now, so go."

"You make me want to be a better man?" he offered.

"Goodbye." He stopped her from slamming the door in his face.

"Seriously Mindy? You're going to choose that guy over me?" She glanced over at Danny. He gave her one of his best crooked smiles, that's all the reassurance she needed. She closed the door in Josh's face and locked it behind her. For a moment she stood there with her back to the door, contemplating what had just happened. He was gone, Josh was finally out of her life. She felt relieved and terrified all at the same time. Now she was really alone, she had no one to go running back to if things didn't work out. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Danny walk up to her and softly place her hands of her shoulders. The touch startled her a bit but she immediately noticed how different it was from Josh's touch. Danny's hands were warm and inviting. She looked up at him and wondered what he was thinking.

"You are so brave. I am really impressed."

"Yea? Well I guess I couldn't take his abuse anymore, I mean I know I'm getting older but that doesn't necessarily mean I have to settle. I deserve happiness just as much as those twenty somethings out there do and I guess I lost sight of that. Thanks for helping me see that." She hugged him. This time he was ready and wrapped his arms around her._ This is nice, _she thought._ How come I didn't notice how warm he was before? Maybe this is my sign, maybe I'm supposed to be with Danny – Mindy, no. Don't even think that, he barely thinks of you as a co-worker, I'm sure he's never even thought of you as a romantic possibility – like ever. _She pulled away and tried to look anywhere but his eyes.

"I guess my date's cancelled," she chuckled. "So, we could watch that movie now, considering it is only 8:50. What do you think?" Danny simply looked at her._ She chose me?Should I make a move? But what should it be? She's already mentioning the time; maybe she wants me to leave. But I don't want to go; it would be such a waste if she got all dressed up for nothing. Though if it were up to me, she wouldn't be wearing that dress right now anyway._

Mindy couldn't help but notice his intense eyes and strong jaw line. She couldn't stop herself from wondering what it would be like to kiss him, to feel him wanting her to have her body surrounded by his warm embrace_. Oh, I need to stop this before this fantasizing got out of hand, I mean this is Danny we're talking about. Strict, don't mix work with pleasure Danny Castellano, maybe if I keep talking that will help distract me,_ she thought. "I think we should watch The Notebook as a precursor to tomorrow's Sleepless in Seattle, it will help educate you on what real romance looks like and could actually help you in your love life. I mean women really eat this stuff up. It does have Ryan Gosling in it, so that may be a major factor in it's popularity but it does have some good romantic quality in it. Have you seen it? Of course you haven't, well you see the most important aspect of the movie that you have to look out for is when-"

She was suddenly interrupted by the sensation of Danny's lips on hers. She was caught really off guard but didn't resist. In fact, she eagerly granted his tongue permission into her mouth when it soon came asking for it. She had never felt a kiss like this before, with so much passion and lust but there was more. Something she wasn't used to feeling. She slowly led him to the bed room as he let his hands join the festivities. First they firmly attached themselves to her hips during the kiss but soon they moved to explore her body moving up her back and to her front to fondle her breasts above her dress. It wasn't that he didn't like the dress, but he couldn't wait to get it off her. Mindy let out a moan and Danny took it as a signal to continue. When they reached her bed, he was unzipping her dress while she undid his belt. Neither of them could believe this was happening and it finally dawned on Mindy what was going on. As Danny eagerly tried to get another kiss from her, she stopped him.

"What are we doing Danny?"

"Well, I was about to make love to you," he said innocently.

"I know that, but why? Where is all this coming from? Am I just a one night stand for you? Is that why you came over here, a booty call?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why? Why all of the sudden? Was it because of Josh? Were you jealous?"

"Well, yes. But that's not it. There are other things…I really do like you Mindy, I guess it's kind of confusing."

"It's confusing for me too and I really do care about you. So why don't we wait a little to figure this out."

"Ok," he answered as he leaned in to recommence kissing her again. It took all she had to stop him.

"That means no sex."

"Wait, what? Not even now?"

"Especially now, neither of us are thinking straight. We don't know what we want."

"Uh speak for yourself; I know exactly what I want right now." Mindy stared at him. "But I guess you're right." She smiled.

"Do you still want to watch The Notebook?"

"Yea, sure."

"Ok, I just have to change."

"Alright." He sat on her bed and waited.

"Uh Danny?"

"Yea?"

"You're going to have to wait in the living room."

"No, it's fine. I'm good here."

"It wasn't really a suggestion," she laughed.

"Fine," he grumbled as he left the room.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mindy had changed out of her dress into a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and put her hair into a pony tail. Danny wondered how someone dressed so normally could still look so damn sexy. He tried to watch the movie, but really throughout it he was watching her, he loved how invested she became in the characters. Even though she had probably watched this particular movie a good hundred times, she still laughed at the funny parts and cried when the movie called for it. Danny had no idea how he was supposed to focus on the T.V when he had a much more interesting view sitting so close beside him. If it wasn't for the bowl of popcorn in between them, he would have moved a lot closer. Whenever she turned to look at him, he averted his gaze to literally anywhere else, but he was pretty sure she was catching on.

Mindy couldn't believe how distracted she was. Here she was watching what one of the greatest movies of all time and she could not keep her eyes of Danny Castellano. He just sat there looking so handsome it was almost threatening. Yea, she cried and laughed at the right parts of the movie but she had seen it like a million times, it was almost second nature. Danny on the other hand was staring so intently at the movie whenever she looked at him that she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. His eyes shone by the light of the TV screen and his body looked so inviting. When the film reached Noah and Allison's famous lake scene, Mindy and Danny looked at each other and seemed to be the same thing. They passionately lunged at each other so fast that the bowl of popcorn over turned and landed on the floor. They ignored it as their kisses got deeper and more sensual. As their clothes started to form a pile on the floor and before it got pass the point of no return, Danny pulled away for a second.

"What about thinking about our feelings and all that crap?" he asked, not really waiting for an answer as he leaned back in towards her.

"Tomorrow!" she yelled quickly as she greedily pulled him in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**Please review!**

* * *

Danny looked down at the woman gently resting on his chest. He thought about everything that happened last night and smiled slightly. He couldn't help but think back to when he was standing outside her door and all he wanted to do was watch one of her stupid movies with her. _Turns out those movies aren't so bad after all_, he thought, smiling to himself. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, it would be such a shame to wake her up. He checked his watch; they would have to be at work soon. He slowly moved himself out from under her making sure not to wake her up. _I should let her sleep in, poor girl's obviously exhausted,_ he smiled. _I was on my A-game yesterday…and this morning._ He lightly kissed her on the head, grabbed his stuff and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she heard the front door close, Mindy carefully opened an eye. She had to make sure he was gone; when he didn't come back for three minutes she got up and got dressed. Her stomach growled but she ignored it, she'd get something on the way to work. _Oh god, work, _she thought. _He_'d be there. Mindy wasn't even sure what she was so worried about. _I mean I like Danny,_ she thought as images of last night flashed through her mind. _I really like Danny._ _But since when? Last night? Before then he was just the handsome jerk that was constantly getting under my skin, I had never thought of anything like this happening. Well, that's a lie. But who wouldn't? He is just so good looking, I mean even Shauna had a crush on him at one point. But there's a difference having a crush and what she and Danny had done – multiple times…stop it Mindy, now think, what does this all mean? Are Danny and I in a relationship?_ Mindy realized that the thought didn't creep her out as much as it used to when people in the office suggested that there was a lot of sexual tension between the two of them. _Well obviously they weren't in a relationship or he wouldn't have been in such a hurry to leave this morning? _And the longer she thought about it, the more she assured herself that it had just been friends comforting friends. As she headed out the door, she realized that she was running late. _Well I guess I'm skipping breakfast today…_

"Good morning Dr. Lahiri," smiled Betsy.

"Hey," she mumbled back.

"Are you okay?" she questioned. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I really need this job!'

"It's fine, Besty," she tried to calm the hysteric secretary down. "I'm just a little tired today."

"Oh ok, you should take a nap in your office. I won't tell anyone. However, Dr. Castellano did say that he wanted to see you when you got here.

"What does he want?" she asked.

"I don't know, he doesn't talk much." Mindy walked over to Danny's office and knocked on his door.

"Morgan I am not going to be on your stupid go-cart team, so stop asking!" yelled Danny. She opened his door slightly and peeked in.

"Morgan I said – oh, it's you. Come in, close the door." She shut the door behind her and sat in one of his visitor's chairs. Danny looked through his desk, took out a granola bar and handed it to her. "Here."

"What's this for?"

"Well, I missed breakfast this morning, so I assumed you did to and it's good to keep your fiber intake up after, well you know."

"Sex?"

"Yes."

"So, what are we going to do about this?"

"About what?"

"Us having sex!"

"Well hopefully we'll do it again."

"That's not what I meant! So what are we doing now?" She asked gesturing between the two of them.

"We're talking." She rolled her eyes.

"I meant about the SEX!"

"Woah, lower your voice."

"Why? You liked it when I was loud last night."

"Yes, but we are at work."

"Stop avoiding the question Daniel. Are we in a relationship?"

"Well, that depends on what exactly that means." She stared at him.

"Wow, now I know why you haven't been with a lot of women, sex makes you dumb."

"I'll have you know, I have been with tons of women! I am a sex magnet!"

"Oh, really? How many? Have you been sleeping with the whole town and I was just next on your list? Who says "sex magnet" anymore anyway? Get clue, old man."

"This old man rocked your world last night."

"Oh god Danny, that sounded creepy."

"Ok, maybe a little. But I don't get why you are being so weird about this."

"I am being weird because if we aren't in a relationship that just means we had cheap, meaningless sex last night."

"That's not true. It wasn't meaningless."

"Then why are you pretending like it didn't happen." Danny sighed.

"It did happen ok. I just don't feel the need to share that with all of New York."

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Well you are kind of obnoxious…"

"Danny!"

"That was a joke! I am sorry, no I am not ashamed. I just think we should keep this to ourselves for now."

"You sound ashamed. You didn't try to hide your last girlfriend from the office – the supermodel."

"Yes, and look how well that turned out."

"What? She got tired of bending over to talk to you. It's not her fault you are very short man."

"I'm taller than you."

"Barely, and I'm a woman. It's different. Guys are supposed to be tall."

"How many times do I have to say this, I am average height. In 2012, there was a study proving, you know what nevermind!"

"Thank you, that sentence was getting extremely boring. You know why? Because it didn't have anything to do with us."

"Ok, Mindy, what we have is-"

"Sex."

"I was going to say special."

"Sex is special."

"True and I don't want to ruin it by having the office constantly monitoring every move we make."

"I guess that's true, the people here can be so nosy."

"Yes they can," he agreed staring at her.

"Ok, you're right I guess. We can keep our forbidden love a secret for now."

"Well, it's not really forbidden-" he began.

"We'll be just like Romeo and Juliet."

"Not really."

"If Juliet was Indian woman in her late twenties/early thirties and both she and Romeo where OB/GYNs living in present day New York."

"So nothing like Romeo and Juliet."

"This is so romantic Danny! I totally have to tell-" He looked at her.

"No one, tell no one. Wait, does no one include Gwen?" He nodded.

"Especially Gwen."

"Oh come on, how can I not tell her? She's my best friend."

"Last time I checked you had a tier filled with people who have earned that title."

"What? It takes hard work to get to that level."

"You once claimed the Starbucks cashier was your best friend because she dotted the "i" with a heart when she wrote your name on your cup."

"It was very thoughtful and cute."

"Mindy, I just don't think we should be telling people." He walked up toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Is it too much to ask that I can have you to myself for a couple of weeks?"

"I guess not, I am pretty awesome." He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Now take your granola and go. There is worked to be done," he claimed as he slapped her lightly on the behind and headed back to his chair.

"Woah, if we are going to be keeping us a secret at work, that also means hands off at work." He looked at her from his desk.

"I don't know if I like your amendments to my rules."

"Well, thems the brakes." She left his office and made sure to shift her legs on time so Danny could get a good look at what he was missing out on. He noticed.

"Wow, you were in there for quite a while. Are you okay?" asked Betsy. She, Morgan and Shauna had definitely not been standing outside the door trying to figure out what was going on between the two doctors behind the nearly sound proof door. She always had a feeling about them but she wasn't sure if they would ever figure it out.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"In that case, would you like to be on my go-carting team?" asked Morgan hopefully.

"She doesn't want to play your video game Morgan! So, Dr. L how was your "date" last night?" asked Shauna.

"It's not a video game. Come on guys, go-carting was a time honored tradition at my last home," claimed Morgan.

"Don't you mean prison?" she snapped. Mindy laughed and answered Shauna's question about last night.

"It didn't work out."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," Shauna claimed with a smile on her face.

"Yea, sure."

"Oh come on, that Josh guy is bad news. You'll meet the right guy soon." Mindy smiled. "Or already met him? That smile looks like it has a story behind it."

"It's nothing. It's just my night wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Uh huh…why's that?"

"Well, I watched The Notebook."

"That's it?" Shauna sounded disappointed.

"Yea, it was just a lot better than I remembered. On that note, I should go get some work done."

"Oh wait, Dr. Lahiri. The midwives called. They want to see you, something about patient files."

"Are we losing patients to them again?"

"That's just it, no, we aren't. Not a single patient has asked for a transfer."

"They're just trying to mess with us Betsy. Just ignore them."

"Ignore who? Not me I hope, I simply adore attention," entered Jeremy.

"Not you Dr. Reed, no one could possibly ignore you," gushed Betsy.

"Why, thank you." He winked at her and flashed a perfect smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" asked Mindy. "Not flirting with the staff. No offense, Betsy."

"Well, that kind of hurt a little," whispered Betsy.

"This coming from the woman who hasn't set foot in her office all day," noticed Jeremy.

"It's only 9AM!"

"So why are you harassing me about work?"

"Hey guys stop fighting!" shouted Danny. "I have a woman whose having some birthing complications, Dr. Reed can you come help me?"

"Of course."

"Wait, you want Dr. Reed?" asked Mindy.

"Yes."

"Why him and not me?"

"Because my patient's from Liverpool and talking to him might be a good distraction and he's met her before."

"I can be a distraction too."

"Of course you can, but we have to go now. Shauna, hold our calls." The male doctors rushed out of the lobby to the elevators. Mindy stared after them.

"Betsy, please hold my calls."

"Are you going out Dr. Lahiri?"

"Yea, I have to run down to the hospital real quick."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello viewers, this is your writer speaking.**_

_**I am really glad that you guys liked the last chapter and hope the same for this one.**_

_**I have begun writing the next chapter, so it will probably be up pretty soon and I would love to know what you think of the story thus far.**_

_**So please review! I literally sit by phone all day waiting for that email to show up-yea, I have no life.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Mindy followed Danny and Jeremy to the hospital, while attempting to maintain her distance. _What am I doing? Danny and I haven't been together for a day and I'm already stalking him? That's a new record, even for me. Maybe this is what Jeremy was talking about, I want too much too fast. So what if he asked for Jeremy's help instead of mine? It's his choice, he obviously made the wrong one but still…I have got to get out of here._ She turned around and decided to head back to the office.

"Mindy, are you following us?" asked Jeremy from behind her. She spun around quickly and acted shocked.

"Me? No! Never! Why would you say that?"

"Because that's what you were doing," claimed Danny. They were both looking at her now.

"I was not! I came down here for some medicine stuffs and samples for patients," she answered pointing at random hospital bottles. Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

"'Medicine stuffs', seriously? What's the real reason you're down here?" _Don't look at me with that smug grin, Castellano. I was not spying! Oh shoot, now I'm lying to myself, that isn't good._

"That is why I'm down here! Why are you down here?"

"You knew we were coming down here, we were literally just in the office with you. When, by the way, you did not mention that you would be coming here as well."

"I don't need to tell you everything!"

"No, it's just interesting that you didn't need to come down here until we needed to come down here."

"I did not! I actually needed to be here!"

"To do what?"

"Things!"

"And stuff," he added sarcastically.

"Exactly!"

"That was sarcasm."

"Not that this isn't positively riveting, but we have a patient who needs us," reminded Jeremy.

"You're right, let's go." He turned to look at Mindy. "Continue with your…well, I don't really know what you're doing." He turned to leave.

"I was looking for medication!" she yelled to his back as he walked away. She stood there for a moment until she noticed the nurses and patients were staring at her. She straightened her clothes and cleared her throat. "Carry on," she said as she headed back to the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Danny was having a really good day. The birth went fine, Mrs. Kirkland was just nervous and having Dr. Reed to talk to definitely calmed her down, much to the annoyance of her husband. But what really got him to smile, besides the memory of sleeping with Mindy was the jealous reaction she had when he had picked Jeremy over her to help him. Of course he didn't mean to hurt her feelings but she was adorable when she was jealous and then the whole "medication" fiasco was just so her. It kind of made Danny feel good that she was a little insecure about their relationship because he definitely was. Mindy was always surrounded by guys who wanted her, even if she didn't notice it and having Dr. Reed right next door all the time, certainly didn't put Danny's mind at ease.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asked the British doctor. They were on their way back to the office after making sure that the new addition to the Kirkland family was happy and healthy.

"Sure."

"Have you ever liked a girl and wasn't sure if they liked you back?"

"Hasn't everybody?"

"I haven't. I am always surrounded by women who want me; I have never had to worry about something like this before." _Of course, he hasn't. This guy gets everything he wants, how could I forget? It has to be that British accent because we're both doctors and I am nowhere near close to him in that department._

"Right. You're perfect. So what's your problem?" _Teeth too white? Women too beautiful? You know what I don't even care as long as they keep you away from Mindy._ Danny looked at him and tried to look compassionate, but he was pretty sure he was failing.

"Ok, I like someone in the office and I'm not sure if they like me back. It's really annoying not knowing you know?"

"Who is it?"

"I'd think it would be better if you didn't know actually, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Because it's someone you probably wouldn't have imagined me getting in a serious relationship with."

"Shauna?"

"What? No, she has a boyfriend."

"Betsy?"

"I am not going to tell you."

"Beverly?" Jeremy scowled at him.

"Really?"

"Hey, you're called a "sex-addict" for a reason."

"Let's just drop this."

"Is it Morgan?" he smirked.

"What?"

"Well, I just noticed that your question wasn't really gender specific, so…"

"I'm leaving."

"That's not a no," he laughed.

"You're unbelievable."

"Still not hearing no."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Mindy sat at her desk, finishing the final paperwork of the day when she heard a tap on her door.

"Is the area secure?" asked Danny as he scanned her office.

"No," she said sarcastically. "Seal team six is hiding in my desk drawer." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. _Dammit, no. I'm still mad at you._ He sat in a chair and started playing with one of the knick knacks on her desk.

"What happened to your chocolate fountain?"

"Why? I thought you didn't like it?"

"No, I said it wasn't necessary but since you had it anyway…"

"I only bring it out for partner meetings."

"Technically, we are partners of this business and since we are both here, it's kind of a meeting." Mindy looked at him blankly. "Right. So do you want to do something tonight?"

"Like?"

"I don't know, maybe a movie and then dinner."

"That's it?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, if you ask for _desert_, I think I could whip something up," he smirked.

"If I ask?" she questioned. "I'm pretty sure you'll be the one begging."

"As long we end up having desert, does it really matter how we got it?"

"I guess not, but it will be you."

"Sure," he laughed. Mindy smiled at him but then shifted to her attention to something going on outside her door.

"What is going on out there?" Danny turned to look and saw Jeremy flirting with Betsy at the front desk. Nothing out of the ordinary, yet he couldn't help but wonder if Mindy was jealous.

"What do you mean? Jeremy is always flirting." Mindy rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but this is different. He looks different. He's nervous."

"About what?"

"I think he likes her." Danny shifted to the conversation he and Jeremy were having early.

"Well, he did mention that he liked someone in the office."

"WHAT?!" Mindy's scream echoed through the entire building, she quickly shut her office door. "Why am I only hearing about this now?" she yell-whispered.

"We talked about this morning; I honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"It is always a big deal! This morning? That would have given Betsy, three…four…five! Five hours to prepare!"

"Prepare for what?"

"Jeremy's going to ask her out!" Danny looked at her incredulously.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Didn't you see his face?"

"It looked normal! You are obviously jumping to conclusions!" Betsy ran into the room.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys, but Dr. Lahari, can I speak to you?"

"Sure."

"I'll leave," said Danny standing up.

"No, I want you to stay Dr. Castellano. I always feel comfortable when you're around."

"Great," he mumbled.

"What's up Betsy?" Mindy asked.

"Dr. Reed just asked me out!"

"Oh, really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow to Danny.

"Yes!" answered Betsy. "I have no idea where this came from but I am super excited. Who wouldn't be? The man is gorgeous, but he is also a player. Oh god, what if he's only using me? I shouldn't do this! However, it's really not fair for me to judge him like that; I mean he can be really sweet and nice sometimes. Like when he was the only one who went with me to visit my family at Thanksgiving, even thought I had invited everyone. He was so nice to them, nicer than I was. Maybe, he does care about me. I don't know, I'm really confused whether to go out with him or not because I do like him but I don't want to get my heart crushed and end up miserable like you did Dr. Lahari." Betsy quickly covered her mouth when she had realized what she had said. "I'm sorry." Danny looked at Mindy concerned but the female doctor was cool and relaxed.

"It's okay, Betsy and I'm not miserable, I'm-wait, did you say that you didn't say 'yes', yet?"

"Yea."

"Well, why not?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Betsy, you say a lot of things, I honestly can't keep track of it all. Go out there and say 'yes'!"

"But I'm scared."

"Of Dr. Reed?"

"Kind of, I guess I'm scared of being alone on a date with him."

"Fine, then Danny and I will go with you! We'll make it a double date." Betsy looked between the two of them.

"Are you guys going out? Because I would love that! I think you guys would make the cutest babies!"

"Right? I was just thinking that too! Like they would-" Mindy stopped when she noticed Danny was frowning at her. "Uh, no. We are not going out. Come on, would I go out with someone who still uses the word 'billfold'? No, we just want to help you out." Betsy nodded as if she was buying her story.

"Ok, thank you guys so much. I'll text you the details Dr. Lahari, see you tonight!" She left the room and went back to Jeremy.

"What was that?" asked Danny as he closed the door behind her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't 'what?' me! Didn't we agree this morning that we would be discrete about us?"

"Wow, I didn't know you were so ashamed of me that you didn't even want to tell our friends," she claimed as she sniffled a little, bowing her head. Danny felt horrible as he saw tears fall from her face to her desk. He walked over and rubbed her back awkwardly.

"I'm sorry and I'm not ashamed of you. Don't cry." Mindy raised her head to reveal dry eyes and a smile.

"You see, that's called 'acting' and it's what we are going to do to make sure they don't figure us out." Danny stared at her for a moment, and then kissed her.

"You are brilliant," he asserted when he pulled away.

"That's what I've been saying," she smiled. "All we have to do is pretend to hate each other. So just continue being your grumpy, old-timey self and I'll try to be unlikeable. It's going to be rough." Danny laughed.

"Hey, you don't really have a problem with the word 'billfold', do you?"

"You mean aside from the fact that the last person to say it before you was George Washington? No, not really." Danny smirked at her.

"What? I'm just warming up for tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry this chapter took so long, I was kind of low on ideas.**_

_**I'm so excited that the Mindy Project has been renewed for a second season,**_

_**so hopefully we'll see more of these two.**_

_**Please review, it's literally what keeps me writing!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

* * *

"You look amazing," gasped Betsy. Mindy smiled to herself, her hot red dress and black high heels were definitely doing the trick. However, she frowned when she noticed her secretary had started to sulk.

"What's up Betsy? Your sadness is ruining my vibe." The brunette looked at her with her huge puppy dog eyes.

"It's just that you look so great…It kind of reminds me of how plain I am. Why would Dr. Reed want to go out with me? Shouldn't he be going after more attractive women like, well you? Maybe this was a mistake." Betsy began to gather up her clothes.

"Whoa, hold up." Mindy declared. "First of all, I know I'm hot but feel free to say it again and as many times as you want, preferably three times a day and five times during the weekend. Secondly, why are you so worried?"

"I'm not glamorous," she explained. "I'm a secretary from some small town. I don't fit in." Mindy looked at her frazzled secretary intently.

"Do you think I fit in?" she asked softly.

"Obviously."

"Well I didn't. When I started school, I was just as nerdy and self conscious as you are. I say that to make a point so technically it isn't mean. I had to work hard to be where I am and I'm still not happy all of the time, but I'm working on it and you should too. Besides, Jeremy has dated a lot-," she noticed the sad look on Betsy's face and decided to modify her sentence. "Um, some glamorous girls before and it never lasts. I see the way he looks at you, Betsy, it's the real deal."

"Really?" she smiled shyly.

"Yes," laughed Mindy. "Now come on, we have to hurry up."

"Thanks Dr. Lahiri, you always know what to say."

"I do, don't I? I was thinking of starting an advice column, you know to help others, but I don't know…"

"Oh you should do it, I would totally write to you."

"Really? I don't know, I mean it's a great idea, but I don't know."

"Dr. Lahiri, I will buy you a magazine so you will have to write a column." Mindy nodded.

"Well, it really is a brilliant idea, but I still don't know. We'll talk about it during dinner." Betsy smiled as she headed to the bathroom, and then paused.

"Thanks for coming with us tonight."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"Dr. Castellano will be a wonderful date, I promise. You might even grow to appreciate him by the end of the night." Mindy scoffed.

"I doubt that."

"Why don't you like him?" The question caught her off guard. She obviously liked Danny; the way he claims to be super manly but can be shy around her, how her heart beats faster when he's in the room and how was she nearly certain that his heart did the same when she was around.

"Well, he's…obnoxious," she hesitated. Betsy studied her. Mindy shifted uncomfortably, _it's like she's trying to read my mind._ Then Betsy smiled.

"I guess. I should get ready now." As she closed the bathroom door, Mindy relaxed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"They're here!" hollered Mindy as the door bell rang for the fourth time. Betsy was desperately trying to finalize her make up in the mirror. "Hey! I fixed it already, stop messing with it."

"I just want to be perfect."

"You are and Jeremy is going to see that, with or without a fifth coat of lipstick, but more likely with out, so calm down." Mindy opened the door.

"Wow, Mindy you look positively stunning," smiled Jeremy. She couldn't help but pose.

"I know darling, but you aren't here for me. Betsy's inside." As he walked past her, she turned attention to Danny, who was staring at her with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "What do you think?" she asked as she turned slightly so he could get a clear view of the dress.

"No sparkles," he smiled.

"No, I was going for a more demure look this evening."

"Well, it looks good." Mindy stared at him.

"Good? That's all?"

"Yea, you look fine." She clicked her tongue.

"You hate it."

"What?"

"Why don't you just tell me I look hideous?"

"Because you don't?" asked Danny confused.

"Then why do you hate it?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to!"

"Is this because I didn't say you look 'positively smashing' or whatever like Jeremy?"

"Stunning. He said stunning but that doesn't matter. He told me his opinion, why won't you give me yours?"

"I said you looked fine."

"Yea, okay," she huffed.

"Will you stop getting so over worked about this?"

"Why? We are supposed to pretend to hate each other anyway and so far you're off to great start." She marched back into the house.

"Where are you going?" asked Jeremy as she walked past him.

"To go change!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here, let me get that for you," Jeremy said as he pulled out Betsy's chair. She blushed slightly as she sat down.

"Why thank you, Dr. Reed." Mindy sighed as she pulled out her own chair and Danny noticed. _Should I have pulled out her chair? But then these guys would definitely know something was up. I should talk to her._

"Mindy," he whispered but his voice was lost in the conversation.

"So have you been here before?" Betsy asked.

"No actually, I've been meaning to come here but I've always been too busy. That and I usually don't have anyone to go with; this place is really snooty about seating a table of one. I don't understand why I need to be on a date someone to eat at a restaurant, maybe I just like food? Or I want to treat myself, huh? Is it a crime to want to dress up and eat somewhere fancy alone? Well, is it?!" asked Mindy.

"Um, actually," explained Betsy. "I was asking Dr. Reed, not that your answer wasn't interesting Dr. Lahiri."

"Oh." Mindy calmed down. "Right, your date. Carry on." She turned attention to her empty plate in front of her when she felt a sharp kick to her leg. "OWWW!" Betsy and Dr. Reed jumped and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Jeremy. Mindy looked at Danny who was avoiding her glare.

"I'm just fine," she responded through gritted teeth. Betsy and Jeremy returned to their conversation. "What was that for?" she whispered angrily at him.

"I was calling you. You didn't answer; therefore I had to achieve your attention by other means."

"What do you want?" she quipped. Danny stared at her.

"If you're going to be rude then forget it." He turned his attention to his menu.

"Well, I'm sorry if my manners are at optimal level right now, some jerk just kicked me in the shin."

"You should get someone to look at that."

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Rick, I will be your server this evening. Can I start you guys off with anything today?" asked the waiter as he approached the table.

"Yes, a scotch," demanded Danny.

"Uh, can I have a club soda?" asked Betsy. The group looked at her.

"What? We have work tomorrow." Jeremy nodded.

"I'll have what she's having," he claimed. The waiter wrote this down and turned to Mindy.

"And you?" he asked glancing her over, eventually landing on her eyes. "Can I get you anything?" Mindy smiled.

"A glass of red wine, please."

"Right away," he smiled. As he walked away, he didn't take his eyes of Mindy, who wasn't really condemning his behavior. Danny frowned.

"Flirting with the staff, very classy," he mocked and Mindy rolled her eyes.

"What does it matter to you who she flirts with?" asked Jeremy.

"It doesn't-we're just all here as a group and…it takes away from the whole meeting feel when some of us aren't being completely involved…in the semantics of the discussion," he claimed awkwardly.

"Was that English?"

"Obviously it was English, you're the Englishman! Is it hot in here?" he asked searching around the room.

"We could ask the waiter if he could lower the temperature," suggested Mindy.

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Betsy. "He's literally right over there." She pointed and Mindy turned to look at the waiter a few feet away from their table.

"It's okay. Mindy, can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Just come on." They walked over to a corner of the restaurant and she crossed her arms.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Flirting with a waiter, really?"

"What's it to you?"

"We were supposed to pretend to hate each other, why are you so mad at me?"

"Maybe because you refuse to be honest with me?"

"Are you still talking about the stupid dress thing?"

"It isn't stupid Danny, one of the most important factors of a good relationship is honesty and you broke that on day one. What am I supposed to do now? Just pretend it doesn't matter when you lie to me? Because, I can't do that. I am an emotional person with feelings and you are just going to have to learn to respect that. I mean, why? Why would you decide to hurt me? Stop, you have to stop."

"I honestly had no chance of following that."

"Oh, so now you can be honest," she said, rolling her eyes. He gently placed his arms on her shoulders.

"But what I can promise you, is that I do like you and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't with anything I might have said or done that may have _unintentionally _set you off." Mindy smiled, knowing that was probably the best apology she was going to get from this guy.

"Alright, let's get back to our date then."

"Great, I'm starving."

"Danny!"

"What? This place supposedly has the best steaks in town."

"Whatever." He smiled at her as they headed back to their seats, but stopped short when they saw Brendan sitting at the table making awkward conversation with Betsy and Jeremy. He clapped his hands together when he saw them walk up.

"Mindy," he smiled. "I happened to be in the area, checking up on one of my patients and I saw your friends sitting here. They mentioned that you were here as well, nice to see that some doctors don't lie." She anxiously looked between her two coworkers seated at the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, simply that despite your refusal to accept natural alternatives to medicine and continuously forcing chemicals and pills down your patient's throats, there are some of you who actually care about honesty and truth."

"We are only trying to help people just like you, except our way is licensed and isn't based off stuff like tree spirits and the sun," Danny remarked.

"Yes, quite," he said, turning his attention to Mindy. "Speaking of helping people, when these guys told me that Daniel was your date, I thought to myself, 'I simply must rescue the poor dear'. Alas here I am, always ready to help a poor woman in need." He flashed her a handsome smile.

"Hey, she doesn't need your help okay?" claimed Danny, standing possessively in front of her. Brendan's eyes grew a few centimeters as he pointed between the two of them.

"Oh, you two are actually-" Jeremy understood where Brendan was headed and laughed.

"Oh no, these guys hate each other, right Betsy?" he chuckled. His date remained silent in her chair, glancing silently between Mindy and Danny. "Right, Betsy?" Jeremy asked again, this time not so confidently. When no one answered him, Brendan stood up.

"Well, that makes this a lot more awkward than necessary. I will be going now." He grabbed Mindy's arm and kissed it lightly.

"If, whatever this is," he gestured between her and Danny "doesn't work out. You know where to find me." He winked at her as he walked away. Danny looked at Mindy as they sat down.

"Mindy, what is he talking about? You didn't have something going on with him, did you? Our professional enemy?"

"Of course not," she lied. _Great, now I'm a hypocrite. My life is going to be forever ruined by bad karma just because that stupid midwife had to be so hot._ "Brendan's just being gross. Trying to throw us off our game, you know, steal more patients by turning us against each other." Danny stared at her for a moment but then he nodded.

"I guess you're right."

"Uh huh," she nodded. It was then she noticed Betsy and Jeremy staring at them.

"Can I help you guys?" she quipped in a sarcastic manner.

"Uh yea, where you planning on telling us that you guys were dating?" Jeremy shot right back.

"We aren't dating," Danny claimed quickly. Mindy looked at him, how was he going to play this one?

"Really? Then why did you guys look so guilty before?"

"Because technically, we are on a date. A double date, with you guys, which is going splendidly if I may say so myself."

"Yea, you guys look adorable together," Mindy added. Jeremy smiled shyly.

"Well, I know I look smashing, but this one over here." He pointed to Betsy as his eyes shone. "Looks simply ravishing." Both she and Mindy sighed longingly at the sound of Jeremy's seductive words. Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Where are those damn steaks?" he mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guysss! Sorry it took me so long to update, I just got so busy.**

**I still watch the Mindy Project and am so excited for next season :)**

**So enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

"Have a wonderful evening," smiled Rick as he placed the receipt on their table. The party nodded and smiled back as they rose to leave. The waiter watched them leave but stopped Mindy before she could join them.

"Can I help you?" she smiled as the attractive waiter looked like he had something he wanted to say.

"Um no, I just wanted to make sure that you enjoyed your meal."

"I did," she smiled slightly knowing something else was clearly on his mind.

"Good. Hopefully you'll join us again, so I'll get to see you again."

"I'm sure you will," she responded. _Is this really happening?_ She thought. _Are these guys even allowed to continue flirting after we've paid the check?_

"I hope so, but just in case you don't, can I have-" he began.

"Mindy! Let's go," said Danny as he walked back to the table. He had noticed that Mindy hadn't followed them outside. He came back in to check on her and found her still at the table, he also noticed that the waiter was standing really close to her, too close and she was smiling. "What are you doing?" he asked looking in between the two of them. They remained silent until Mindy finally spoke up.

"I guess I have to go. Bye Rick," she waved as she exited with Danny.

"But, what about-" the confused waiter began but the rest of his words were lost as they kept walking.

"What were you smiling at? What were you talking about? Where you talking about me?" asked Danny as they walked to join their friends.

"Why would we talk about you?" laughed Mindy.

"Why not? I'm an interesting guy."

"Uh huh," she said simply. _Jealous Danny is cute,_ she noticed. Danny was still suspicious but didn't say anything else on the subject when they reached Betsy and Jeremy.

"So I guess this is good bye?" asked Betsy, a little reluctantly as they stood outside the restaurant.

"Um, well, I was hoping we could go get some dessert, ice cream perhaps? You know, seeing as we didn't get any here," answered Jeremy as they stood outside. The group turned to look at Danny, who rolled his eyes.

"No one should be charging fifteen dollars for chocolate mousse, okay? It's basically chocolate pudding with a French accent and I wasn't buying it."

"We heard you," noted Mindy. "The whole restaurant heard you," she added under her breath. Danny looked at her.

"If you want dessert so bad, we could just go down the street," he claimed, pointing in the direction of a bright neon sign that read OPEN. "We'll get double the amount at half the price."

"Are you up for it, Betsy?"

The secretary looked anxiously at her watch.

"I don't know, it's almost ten thirty." Mindy rolled her eyes. Betsy was cute and all but this good girl bit could get a little annoying sometimes.

"Betsy, literally all three of your bosses are here, so stop freaking out and let the hot doctor buy you an ice cream."

Mindy paused as she noticed the girl's cheeks turn to a tomato red but returned to normal when Betsy agreed. They started walking down to the parlor and Danny leaned over to Mindy as they crossed the street.

"Was 'hot' really the only adjective you could think of?"

"I was going to say 'sexy' but I think that would have just made it awkward," she smirked. She began to walk ahead of him, but he grabbed her hand to pull her back next to him. She honestly enjoyed the feel of his warm palm pressed against hers and the sensation of their fingers intertwined but she looked at him anyway, pretending to be confused.

"Rough neighborhood," he explained bluntly. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Uh huh," she smiled, holding on to him tighter. They continued walking close together until they finally reached the ice cream parlor and only let go when Jeremy gave them a strange look as he glanced down at their interlocking fingers.

"What are you doing?" he asked coolly.

Mindy quickly dropped Danny's hand (but not too quickly not to notice Danny slightly resist her letting go) and tried to explain to Dr. Reed. "It's a tough neighborhood," she said accusingly. "There could be murders and rapist on this street."

"And Danny's hand was going to stop them?"

"Did I get murdered or raped?"

Jeremy looked at her incredulously but recognized that he lost this argument. They went inside and ordered their dessert. Danny raved about how they could get three scoops for six dollars but everyone ignored him and enjoyed their frozen treat. Around eleven, Betsy stressed that she really had to get home.

"I need at least eight hours of sleep or I'll be cranky and I don't want to end up taking it out on you guys," she pleaded. Mindy smiled and told her she could go and Jeremy offered to share a cab home with her. The two gynecologists waved good bye as their friends exited the building. Mindy polished off her ice cream and sighed.

"Well I guess I should be heading home too."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yea, we have that big corporate thing tomorrow…" she trailed off.

"What corporate thing?" he asked seriously.

"Fine, Danny. You caught me." she sighed. "There's a midnight showing of The Breakfast Club and I kind of wanted to see it."

"Haven't you watched that movie about fifteen times?"

"Eighteen, but good to know you were listening Danny," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't listen to every time you have the urge to mention a romantic comedy that your life is nothing like, but could be like if the right guy comes along."

"Are you saying there isn't a guy out there for me?" asked Mindy defensively.

"What? I never-"

"Because that's really hurtful Danny. I don't know why you'd even say that."

"But I didn't-"

"Yes, I may be a little older but that doesn't mean I have given up on love."

"No one said-"

"No! You've said enough. I'm leaving," Mindy claimed angrily as she began to leave the ice cream parlor.

"What did I say?" he asked confused, following her out.

"What didn't you say?" she snapped. Danny studied her with the most apprehensive expression on his face, as if he was afraid one more one would cause the woman to blow up. Mindy stared back quizzically.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, a little less angry. Danny took this slight change in voice as permission to speak.

"You?" he claimed, hesitantly.

"Why? Do I something on my face? Ice cream?" she questioned as she pulled out her compact mirror. After a thorough inspection, she could find no flaw. She put her mirror back in her purse and glared at Danny. "Don't scare me like that," she said as she swatted his arm.

_That's what I get for trying_, he thought as he rolled his eyes. A yellow cab pulled up to the sidewalk and Mindy began to get in.

"Well, I guess this goodbye-" she stopped when she noticed Danny standing close to the cab door, as if he was going to get in. "What are you doing?"

"We're sharing a cab," he told her.

"What?"

"Move over."

"No."

"Why not? We're going in the same direction."

"But?"

"Fine, I'll pay. Now move," Danny paused and sighed. "Please."

Mindy just sat there and when she realized that she couldn't come up with a viable excuse, she moved over. Danny slid in next to her. He told the cab driver where to go and they sat in the back in awkward silence. Mindy checked her phone even though she knew that she had no new notifications. She started looking up Molly Ringwald's filmography on Wikipedia when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up and ended up staring directly into Danny's eyes. She smiled.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he replied averting her gaze.

She shrugged and returned to reading the famous red head's long list of films. _This woman is ridiculous, she's in like everything. I love all these movies. _

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Huh?" she looked up again. He nodded to her phone.

"Oh, I'm just looking up this actress."

"Who?"

"Molly Ringwald," she admitted, handing over her phone. Danny squinted at the bright screen but when his eyes adjusted he began to read.

"Who is she? Someone famous?" Mindy's eyes grew to the size of quarters.

"Are you serious? She's like the best teen actor ever! She plays in like all the best romantic comedies."

"Like?"

"Sixteen Candles, Pretty in Pink, The Breakfast Club?" Danny shook his head and handed her back her phone.

"You know what's a good movie? The Godfather, have you seen it?" Mindy stared blankly at him.

"I worry about you sometimes," she admitted shaking her head.

"Ok, we're here," announced the cab driver.

"Well, it was nice riding with you, but this is my stop. See you tomorrow," she said as she got out of the cab. Danny quickly paid the tab as Mindy got out and ended up standing on the sidewalk together as the cab drove away.

"Um, this isn't your stop," she noted. Danny nodded and looked around.

"You should invite me in," he decided as he began to walk up her steps with Mindy following him.

"I think you just invited yourself," she remarked as she opened her door.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Mindy as she removed her coat. She could feel Danny's eyes surveying her as she hung it up on the rack.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I want to do," he claimed as he gave her a crooked smile and removed his own coat. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, we still have time to watch The Breakfast Club. It starts like now," she rushed to her couch and started flipping through channels.

"Are you serious?" asked Danny as he sat down beside her.

"Yes! You need to be educated!" Danny rolled his eyes but he still smiled. He watched as Mindy's face lit up as she found the channel right before the movie began. She crossed her legs and stared intently at the screen. _How can she look so interested? Nothing has even happened yet!_ She turned to look at him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you're going to have to stop staring at me. You're going to miss when they explain why they're all there." Danny nodded like he cared and that seemed to satisfy Mindy since she turned her head back to the screen. Danny sighed and decided to get comfortable. He tried to lean back on the coach but he just looked awkward, so he tried a different position. Eventually he simply slid in closer to Mindy, allowing her to uncross her legs and rest her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head onto hers and smiled. Her hair smelled nice. After about half an hour, Danny could feel his eyes getting heavy. He looked at Mindy and she looked completely absorbed in the film, Danny smiled at how she can be so involved in a movie she's seen "like a million times." He on the other hand wasn't really that into the movie, he admitted it was good but didn't see why it stood out from all the other romantic comedies out there and it was about teenagers. Strange beings. It's hard to imagine that he used to be one, all acne-faced and nervous all the time. Mindy leaned in and interlocked her arm with his. Danny could feel his stomach flutter. How did she do that? Make a guy like him still feel like some awkward teenage boy? He felt her staring at him and turned to look at her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, her eyes searching his face.

"You, actually," he replied. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently.

"What was that for?" he smiled.

"I don't know," she shrugged. Danny leaned in for another kiss when his phone ran. _Who's calling me at 12 AM?_, he thought. Mindy moved back a little to give him some room to answer his phone. "Who is it?" she asked. Danny looked at his screen and then back up at Mindy.

"It's Christina," he realized.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I…I…have no excuse for not updating. I am so sorry and I humbly offer this chapter to the gods of FanFic in hopes they deem it worthy.**_

* * *

"Christina?" asked Mindy, crossing her legs on the couch and lowering the volume of the TV with the remote. "Why would she be calling you this late?"

"I don't know," replied Danny, staring at the phone. He just let it ring for a while, trying to figure out why she would be calling him until he realized the best way would be to ask her.

"Hello?" he answered calmly as he picked up the phone. Mindy could hear the slight buzzing of someone else's voice on the phone and watched curiously as he got up and started walking across the room. Mindy's eyes followed him as he paced. Danny didn't say much into the phone, he simply nodded a few times as if Christina could hear it which made Mindy laugh a little. His responses where short, usually just a 'yes' or an 'okay'. And as quickly as it began, the phone call was over.

"What did she want?" Mindy asked as he headed back over to the couch.

"She wants to see me," Danny explained.

"Really?" Mindy questioned. "Now?"

"No, not now. Tomorrow." Then he noticed the time on his phone. "Well, later."

"Oh, that's," Mindy paused as she thought it over. "Great!"

"What? No, it isn't," he argued, staring at the Indian woman like she was crazy.

"Yes, it is," she realized, standing up as well as she latched on to the idea. "Now, you guys can have closure."

"I don't need closure," Danny insisted, sitting back down. "I like the way our relationship is now." Mindy looked at him.

"You guys don't have a relationship," she said.

"And that's just the way I like it," he claimed. Mindy rolled her brown eyes and smirked at him.

"Do you want a relationship with me?"

"You know I do," he said.

"Well, how can I trust that you can truly move on if you're cowering in fear of your ex-wife?"

"Cowering?" he questioned. "No no, Danny Castellano cowers in the face of no one."

"Good," she smiled. "So go meet her."

"But he does respectfully decline and this seems like a good time."

"Oh come on." She rolled her eyes at him, causing Danny to frown slightly.

"Mindy, I don't know why you're pushing this."

"I'm not pushing it," she insisted.

"Good," he nodded. "So let's just drop it."

"Okay," she agreed. "But-"

"I knew it," he claimed. "Nothing's ever that simple with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing that won't get me in trouble. Why are you so obsessed with this Christina thing?"

"Okay," she bit her bottom lip as she decided what to say. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise," he swore but the sides of his mouth were already tugging into a smile.

"I don't to be Dr. Julian Mercer," she admitted. Danny stared at her for minute, expecting her to say more but for once, she remained silent.

"What?"

"Julian Mercer?" she said again. "You know from Something's Gotta Give?"

"What are you saying?"

"Come on Danny! Dr. Julian Mercer! He was played by Keanu Reeves!"

"Why can't you speak English?" he demanded, throwing his hands up in defeat. The Indian woman rolled her eyes again.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you've never seen Something's Gotta Give with Jack Nicolson and Diane Keaton?"

"Can't say that I have," he assured her.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Well, we've got to change that!" She sprinted off into her room and almost as quickly returned with a DVD case in her hand. Mindy popped out the DVD and gave Danny the case to hold while she put it in the DVD player. He looked down at the case to see a man a woman sort of smiling on the cover with the movie title in between them.

"This is a romantic comedy?" he asked. "But they look so old." Mindy whirled her head around to glare at him.

"Love knows no bounds," she stated before turning back to the TV.

"Whatever," he shrugged, placing the case on the coffee table. "I don't see what this has to do with me and I'm pretty sure we won't have time to watch the whole thing."

"Huh," Mindy said pensively. "I guess, you're right. We can watch it some other time and I'll just tell you what happens."

"I'd rather watch the movie," Danny groaned.

"Hush!" she scolded. "So, basically what happens is these two people on the cover, Jack Nicolson and Diane Keaton get together after a bunch of weird stuff happens. They're having fun and everyone's happy."

"So, that's us?" he questioned.

"No, that's you and Christina," she explained.

"But, that doesn't-"

"Sssh, let me finish," she sighed. "Okay, so Diane and Jack are together and happy but then they split up. Jack doesn't think that he's meant to be with Diane, so he leaves."

"Oh, I get it. I'm Jack."

"No, Christina's Jack."

"What? So, I'm-"

"Diane Keaton, yes. Now let me finish."

"Why do I have to be Diane?"

"Because I say so, now just listen, okay? So, Diane is all depressed that Jack left and is crying like all the time."

"Not all the time," Danny interrupted.

"_ALL _the time," she insisted. "Like a third of the movie is just her crying and laughing."

"And she's supposed to be me?"

"She is you! Get over it. Okay, so after those endless days and nights of crying, she finally decides to go out with this sexy young doctor, Julian Mercer AKA Keanu Reeves," she explained.

"Ah and that's you."

"Precisely," she nodded.

"Ok, I get it. _You _get to be the hot young doctor and _I _get to be the menopausal old woman," Danny mumbled.

"Hey, I didn't choose these roles. Life is just funny that way," she insisted.

"Yea," he rolled his eyes. "It's hilarious."

"Anyway," she continued. "Diane totally has a thing for Keanu and they start dating and everything ends up going really great. They even end up going to Paris together!"

"That does sound nice."

"I know, right? I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"Well, it seems like everything worked out for Diane and Keanu."

"You'd think so, but there was a snag. Turns out, Jack _was _truly in love Diane and ends up going to Paris to search for her."

"Oh, but that shouldn't matter. She's over him, right?"

"Wrong! They meet, have like one dinner together and she ends up dumping Keanu and going back to Jack."

"What? Why?"

"Something about true love or whatever but that's not the point! The point is, Diane and Jack loved each other since they met at that beach house and they we're going to end up together no matter what. Keanu was just a hot doctor that got trapped in the middle. Danny, I don't want to be Keanu."

"You're not," he claimed, getting up and taking hold of her hands. "I promise."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yea, you're Diane."

"I thought you were Diane."

"I refuse to be Diane. I'll be Jack."

"Christina's Jack."

"Christina's not in our movie, okay?"

"Alright," she laughed. "But she is part of your life and you need to go talk to her."

"I don't want to," he insisted.

"Yea, but you need to. Look, you obviously have some unresolved issues that are bothering you, don't you think, in your professional opinion as a doctor, it would be best for you to let those things out?"

"Um, no. I think it's better to leave stuff bottled in, my dad always said it built character."

"Danny!" she laughed, swatting his shoulder.

"What? I'm serious."

"So am I! And the way I look at it, you only have to choices."

"Which are?"

"You can either ignore the problem, leave it resolved and let the angst build up inside you, ruining your chances of forming another healthy relationship ever again," she theorized, placing her hands on her hips. "Or you could talk to her." Danny rolled her eyes at her but she didn't budge. "So, what's it going to be?"

"I can't believe your making me do this," Danny mumbled as he entered Mindy's office later that day.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking up from her papers.

"Having lunch with Christina?" he questioned, slumping down in one of the chairs facing her desk.

"It's just lunch," she assured, rising from her desk and walking over to him. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Min, this is the woman who walked out on me and took half my stuff with her."

"Well at least she only got half," she smiled. "And it's not like she can come back for the rest." Danny looked at her sullenly. "Right?"

"This isn't making me feel better," he groaned, resting his head in his hands. Mindy looked at him and sighed. She sat down in the other chair and pulled it up right in front of him.

"Hey," she began so he would lift his head. "It's going to be fine, okay?"

"I'm not so sure," he admitted. Mindy stared at him for a while, concentrating on his deep brown eyes. She could tell he was worried, it was written all over his face but she needed him to know that it wasn't that big a deal. Okay, well maybe it was but it was all apart of the healing process. She leaned over and gently kissed him. Even if it was a bit unexpected, Danny was extremely receptive, running his fingers through her hair and bringing her closer to him. Mindy had initially intended for it to be a short, sweet kiss but soon she found herself deepening it. Danny placed his hands on her waist and she fought the urge to climb onto her lap but it was a battle she feared she was going to lose.

"Dr. Lahiri," Betsy called as she swung open the door. The two gynecologists pulled apart just in time before she entered the room.

"Nope," Mindy said as she pretended to search Danny's eye. "I don't think there's anything in there, your eyes might just be reacting to the lack of sunlight in your office. Seriously, open one of those windows, they aren't decoration." Danny simply nodded at her words, a little confused.

"Yes, Betsy?" the Indian woman asked, pushing her chair away from Danny and facing her secretary.

"Oh, um, I was actually looking for Dr. Castellano. I couldn't find him in his office so I wanted to ask if you knew where he was and he's here."

"Yes, Betsy? What is it?" Danny asked.

"You're ex-wife is here," she declared. Mindy noticed panic shine in his eyes for a moment before he focused himself. Danny clasped his hands on his knees and then stood up.

"Alright, better get this over with." He glanced one more time at Mindy before leaving the room. After he left, Betsy turned to her other boss.

"Dr. Lahiri?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I wanted to thank you for going on that double date with us yesterday."

"Oh right, sit down," she smiled, patting the seat Danny had been sitting in. "What happened _after _the date."

"We got ice cream," Betsy said confusedly. "Remember? You were there."

"I mean after that," she sighed.

"I went home?"

"Did anything happen on the way home?"

"Oh well, Dr. Reid and I talked a lot on the way home."

"Just talked?"

"Well, we laughed too. He's pretty funny."

"That's all?"

"Yea," she nodded.

"You guys didn't," Mindy grappled for the right words. "You know?"

"What?"

"Kiss?"

"On the first date?" asked Betsy, as her face turned crimson. "No."

"Right," Mindy sighed. It was going to take forever to get things moving with these two. She watched her secretary anxiously glance out the door. "What is it?" she asked.

"Do you think they're going to get back together?" Betsy asked.

"Who?"

"Dr. Castellano and his wife."

"What? No, they're just talking."

"Yea," the secretary agreed. "But sometimes talking can bring back old feelings."

"Yea. That's just closure, right?"

"Sometimes, but other times the good memories help bring the couple back together."

"What? Even if they're divorced?"

"Especially if they're divorced, I mean, they know what it's like to be married. What it's like to see someone everyday and still want to be around them."

"Like work?" Mindy asked. "Well, that's not true. I can't really say I want to be here, a lot of you guys get on my nerves like really fast," she admitted and Betsy stared at her. "But not you Betsy," she added quickly. "I meant, you know, other people."

"Of course," the brunette smiled. "I was just saying that Dr. Castellano and Christina might rekindle their lost love over lunch."

"Betsy, what are you even talking about? Danny and Christina aren't going to get back together. He's still reeling over the divorce and she's…well, to be honest I don't know her that well."

"I guess you're right," her secretary agreed.

"Of course, I am but it's okay."

"I guess I thought they just reminded me of this movie I saw," Betsy explained as she began to head out the door. The gynecologist got out of her seat and stopped the brunette from leaving.

"What movie?"

"Oh, um I think it's called _It's Complicated_. You know, the one with Meryl Streep and Alec Baldwin. Have you seen it?"

"Only thrice."

"Well, I didn't get to see the ending but I thought it was pretty good. Meryl Streep is just amazing in anything."

"Wait, so I'm Steve Martin?"

"What?"

"Nothing. You were saying something about Danny and Christina."

"The point is, that those two still had feelings for each other long after they were divorced."

"Yea, but I don't think they end up together."

"What?" Betsy questioned curiously. "Really?"

"Yea, Meryl ends up with that Steve Martin guy."

"Oh," the brunette pondered. "I guess, that's okay. I liked him too and they were cute together." Mindy smiled at her as the secretary left the room. Returning to the other side of her desk, she returned to the papers that she had been working on. _What was I worried about? Everything's going to be fine, I just know it. Besides, I could totally be Steve Martin. Successful, Rich, Funny, granted he may not be as cute as Keanu Reeves, but hey, he did get the girl. Wow, I really need to stop watching so many movies, but I guess it really isn't my fault. If the producers made terrible movies, then I wouldn't have to watch them. Yea, so really it's Hollywood's fault but I forgive them. It's what Steve Martin would do._

* * *

**_A/N: Like Mindy, I share a love of movies. In fact, when I'm not on fanfiction, I'm procrastinating on Netflix (like one of the best things ever invented XD) So some of my favorite films will probably work their way into my fics, but hopefully not too much. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
